Drum Love
by apolalani
Summary: Heather just graduated from her high school that have a All Girl Marching Band. Moving on to college she meet her mysterious guy in her dream, but will they have a smooth meeting?
1. Chapter 1

-HEATHER-

Do you imagine how you could fall in love at the first sight? For some it's just something fictional, no one has ever done that. But not for me, I fell in love with him. It's all thanks to concert well not really a rock concert but a marching band concert. A concert that was so rare that every band geek in my town knew about it.

It was summer, hot as usual but it was band practice. 2 more days till the big concert and the piece wasn't that perfect. I was a little frustrated but again I was exited as usual. My band never done this kind of concert, it was something new and it was my last year performing as Haverettes. The Haverettes marching band was a high school marching band, an all girls marching band for the exact. It is one of the finest marching bands in my state. Although we are all girls around 12-17 years old we were a great band. We came second at Grand State Marching Band Competition. But after the senior have graduated band practice isn't the same. The groups of 12 years old girls become one of us, Percussion Line or we usually say Drum line. Back then I always loves band practice and there is nothing to worry about. Now I am a senior playing third bass and she is now in college. A great college that one-day I will go to. She played snare for her last year being the captain and being a big sister for me. Although I have a very supporting big brother it will never be the same as having a big sister. She will always be there for me when I needed her, bad times even the good times. We usually take the same train after band practice. Now as alumni she just help out a little but not every band practice. She is now so busy with her new college and her college marching band that someday I will march with her again. She is Amanda, Amanda Taylor.

"Use your feeling when you play the piece", I say it over and over to Lucy at the first bass. It isn't my self when I shout. I don't like to shout it suppose to be the section leader's job, Jesse on the fifth bass. But she's nowhere to be found and it was nearing the end of practice. Seeing Chloe and Amber start joining me in frustration I decided to take the chance and make this bass drum ensemble piece perfect with out Jesse. Jesse is a senior too and our instructor decided to make her the section leader and leaving me the job as an assistant for him. He is a great instructor, his piece was amazing and his technics was always complicated. But noting is perfect and so was him. Mr. M short for Montgomery rarely came to instruct us so that's why he needs an assistant.

Finally getting the piece almost perfect I let my bass drum mate go home, tired and frustrated they all went home leaving me with the other seniors.

"How was the solo going? The concert is in 2 days" said Rachel, the drum line captain and also my best friend.

"Almost perfect, I am going to add some visual and detail to the piece, Mr. M wants it to be simple but a visual cant hurt much"

"Mr. M will come tomorrow right? Just seeing what we have accomplish?"

"He will be here tomorrow, he have to"

Taking the last train home together with Rachel and me crashing at her place tonight was a great idea.

-JOHN-

" I can't believe I agree with this, even if the whole drum line goes" argue the second bass drum player, Derrick.

"Calm down dude, you know we are supporting them and Mr. M instruct here. Give him respect " I said, trying to calm him down.

"We even don't know them, why are we supporting them?" he said

"I know my girls and I didn't ask you to come here, Mr. M hopes us to be here and now we're here. Shut up already" coming from the backstage, Amanda said.

It was a Saturday and it's hot in here. The air conditioner in the waiting room was broken and it was a summer night. Screaming girls hugging were everywhere. Of course college guys like us doesn't see them as something good just a disturbance, a big one. Mr. M wants the drum line to support a high school marching band that he instructs. It's not a big deal for me but I have something else to do.

_Yeah not a big deal huh?_

Of course not, well okay it's kind of a deal for me

_So you think you can learn something from this girls?_

Maybe Mr. M just wants us to support them, but maybe we would take one note or two

_Really? From the screaming girls here?_

They're not the performance here; they want to support the band as well.

_They came second on the national rack and we came first, what should we learn from them?_

Maybe some respect

"The show is about to start, let's take our seats," said Amanda hurrying us to the concert theater. I was planning to seat next to the other tenor players but because of their perfect excuse they weren't here. I was seating next to Amanda who was seating next to Riley. Derrick and the rest of the drum line were next to me. About more than 5 minutes the theater started to fill up.

"The Haverettes All Girls High School Marching Band proudly present 'THE FIRST" concert 2014! Please enjoy!" The announcer scream to the microphone. I mean she is really excited or something.

About 15 brass player dress in black and the other brass player dress in white come out with a soft yet strong blow followed by the guards dress in multi color dress and the drum line dress in black. Focusing on the drum line, I kind of ignore the brass and guards. The snare that had 6 girls in it and I already knew who's the junior and who's the senior. The piece was clean but very save for Mr. M piece. The cymbal player that had 5 people in it had the most attention from the drum line. Their visual; although it was given by my old senior, they have that IT factor. Moving on the tenor player and that one thing I notice that is all of three girls there are no more then 155 cm. small for a tenor player but their skill was flawless. I remember their piece because Mr. M once challenges us to play that difficult piece. I've known Mr. M for about 5 years now and I know for fact that he would make the bass drum the heart of the drum line, not the snare but the bass. Why because for some reason he had it convince that bass drum holds on to the tempo so the rest of the drum line needs to hear them and the rest of the band hears the drum line. Seems like the theater doesn't work with the bass drummer well, cause I can't hear them.

"They'll have a bass drum ensemble," Amanda said

"Really? Can't wait to hear them, Mr. M with bass is a great mix" I said sounded interested.

"I know, but it was not all Mr. M's works, one of the bass drum player helped him. She's very talented on this things"

_She must be a band geek or something_

Or she maybe hot or even cute that you can't stop staring at her

_We'll see_

As I though the bass drum ensemble was near the end of the show and it was great. Very nice piece, and noticing some part isn't Mr. M's signature rudiment. And seeing that one bass drum player that have that shine. Not that kind when the technician put to much light on her but that energy when she plays the bass drum. Seeing her more closely she have a beautiful strong eyes. I must know her name.

"Who's the girl on third bass?" I ask Amanda

"Heat! That's Heat the girl that helped Mr. M put that piece. Isn't she great? She like a sister to me"

"Can you introduce me?"

"Well well well, John the cool guy is on to a high school girl?" Derrick tries to make him ripped his mouth

"Sure, she'll be happy to meet you" Amanda making sure.


	2. Chapter 2

-HEATHER-

"Heather, Heather McNally" I said nervously.

"John"

Shaking hands makes it more awkward then before. Amanda told me the he is a tenor player at her band and he asked her to introduce me.

"Great rudiment back there, Mr. M make the piece huh?" he said

"Thanks, yeah it was arrange by him, he's a really great instructor"

"I know, he instruct us too"

_I knew that! _Of course I know, Amanda share everything with me as I share everything with her. John, he has a great smile with his right dimple, brown eyes and tall figure. He is definitely my type of guy physically. He was the man that has appeared once in my dream.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda told me that you're going to college next year?"

"Yes, I'm hoping to get State College"

"Then when your there, join the marching band"

"I will, definitely"

"See you then, hope you get in"

"Bye"

Then he walks in to the crowd and gone with his friends.

"Heat! How was he? He is being nice to you right?" said Amanda

"He was…."

"Manda! Let's go! The last train is in 15 minutes", shout Riley, Amanda's boyfriend. Standing next to the State College Marching Band Drum Line Captain, Mark. Next to Mark was John starring at me.

"I have to go Heat, I will call you tonight and you have to tell me everything! That was a great show! Really loved it! BYE!" said Amanda while running to her buddies.

It was an honor that they come and watch our concert. State College Marching Band came first when we came second. And they all are professional players that we adore. Since that day, my day, my passion getting to State College becomes bigger and better. Rachel and I were planning to get into the same collage and join the marching band. Being there is a must for what I have dream of.

-JOHN-

"Heather, Heather McNally" She said with a calm voice

"John"

_She's cute for a high school girl._

"Great rudiment back there, Mr. M makes the piece huh?" I said nervously not knowing what to say

"Thanks, yeah it was arrange by him, he's a really great instructor"

"I know, he instruct us too"

_Stupid, of course she knows! _

She must think I am a stupid guy or something. That silence from her is a sign.

_Maybe she's just wondering, dude say something! Don't keep her waiting._

"Nice to meet you, Amanda told me that you're going to college next year?"

"Yes, I'm hoping to get State College"

"Then when your there, join the marching band"

"I will, definitely"

"See you then, hope you get in"

_And I really hope so _

"Bye"

_What you said good-bye? Ask for her number or something! You don't want her to think of you as a guy that ditch a girl like that_

I didn't know what to say okay, and yes I want her number

_Then ask her!_

The rest of the drum line is there and I already said good-bye

_Stubborn! She must think you're a jerk. You'll regret it someday._

The other member of the drum line was looking at us, it didn't mean I don't want everybody to know that I met her it's just that I am now kind of seeing someone, and I don't want to ruin that. I like her but she just doesn't fit in to my other friends. But Heather seems perfect she must have a boyfriend or someone special. Maybe it's just some dream I have being with her.


End file.
